Namikaze's Lament
by Darling in the Fox
Summary: In a modern world, where shinobi barely exist in the shadows, a young boy is driven to a path of revenge. Can Naruto survive the battle to avenge his loved ones? Or will he be crushed by the loneliness that slowly consumes him? Inspired by the movie Black Fox.


_**Chapter One!**_

_**I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does!**_

_**Hey guys! This is my new story: Namikaze's Lament. This is something I was inspired to write by the anime movie Black Fox. I hope you enjoy this. I recommend watching Black Fox, as it's pretty good. My issue is it was a little bit soft for me, so I wanted to go darker with it using Naruto.**_

_**This takes a lot of work cause I really have to brainstorm for chapters, so updates to this will be **__**slow.**_ _**Sorry about that. Hopefully you like and support this new story. SOTH will obviously be continuing, but I think I'm starting to work toward my ending, so hopefully you'll stick with that. I love you guys and I'm happy to be back. Now please, enjoy!**_

_**New SOTH Chapter out by New Years!**_

* * *

"Naruto!" A loud shout rang through the Namikaze household.

"I'm coming mum!" A younger voice called back in response. The patter of footsteps filled the home as the young boy ran down the stairs. His blond hair shined brightly as it caught the sun coming through the downstairs window.

Kushina smiled at her son as he entered the kitchen. "You've kept your father waiting far too long Naruto. Eat quickly."

"Yes mum, I'm sorry." The boy replied before shoveling his breakfast into his mouth.

"You know your father does his utmost to make time to train you as best he can, right? The smiling mother questioned.

"Yes mum… but why do I have to learn this stuff? Ninja aren't really a thing anymore? The only people running around with swords are the yakuza gangs. Add to it bloodlines have all but burned out. One in every five thousand people might be born with a low power bloodline."

"You're correct Naruto. But one of every thousand of those white bloodline limits are of shinobi clan descent. That means they can have powerful abilities." Kushina explained.

"And that makes you a target to some, Naruto. Also, you're the heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. You _must _know how to fight son." Spoke Minato as he entered the kitchen.

"H-heh yeah… sorry dad." Naruto stuttered out at the sudden arrival of his father.

"Our clans have taken contracts since their inception. The modern world has evolved around us, but we are still relevant in the darkness of the world. We fight and kill as a profession, but do you remember what I told you? Why our clan has shrunk so much over the years?"

"Yes father." Naruto said after swallowing his mouth full of food. "We only take morally correct contracts. And as shinobi of the Leaf Guild, we protect innocents from shinobi affairs."

"Good job, you remembered word for word. However; do you understand what that means Naruto?" The tall blond asked as he pulled a chair up across from his son.

"Um… that we're good people?" The boy responded nervously.

"Well, that's not wrong. But I mean what that means for our clan." Minato said with a chuckle.

"Wouldn't some shinobi dislike that we interfere?" The boy questioned.

"Exactly. Sometimes our clan is hunted by others because of our interference in their affairs." Kushina cut in. "Our clans were eventually hunted down… and with the extinction of the Senju.. it's down to just us. With the exception of Hiruzen, who is the last survivor of the Sarutobi clan. And the _very_ rare exception of small family lines with powerful bloodlines. Like your big brother Kakashi for example." The redhead explained. Kakashi wasn't really Naruto's brother, but the man had been with their family for a long time now, and was there when the blond boy was born. "We're the last of the Leaf Guild."

"I guess I see…. so we choose to be hated for the good of those around us?" Naruto said with wisdom he didn't know he had.

"In a way… yes." Minato shrugged. "That was an impressive way of putting it my son. You're very mature for your age."

"Hey! I'm ten after all! Of course I'd be mature!" Naruto said loudly standing from his seat as his childish side took hold. The room sat silent for a moment before Kushina giggled slightly. Soon Minato let out a snort of laughter, and within seconds the room was filled with the happy family's laughs.

* * *

That night, Naruto was found breathing heavily as the sun set. His father stood across from him with his strange kunai in hand. "Naruto you did good today, but we still haven't gotten you to manifest your ability."

"What do you think it'll be dad?" The boy questioned with an excited smile.

"There's no way of telling. The odds of having a bloodline ability runs in the family, but the actual ability the person will manifest is entirely unknown until it happens. Yours will come soon enough Naruto. Be patient, you're only ten after all. Your mother will train you with your sword tomorrow, so don't forget." The man said patting his boy on the head and rubbing his hair. "Now let's get inside."

"Yes sir." Naruto replied with a smile. He quickly followed his father into their home, and found the large meal his mother had made for them.

* * *

**Naruto: age eleven.**

"Focus again Naruto. You have to try to concentrate on the feeling inside you. It's going to feel different from everything else. Grab onto it and pull." Minato said.

"Okay, here I go." Naruto said. The boy focused inwardly, and soon he felt something new. Doing as his father instructed, he focused on the feeling. He pulled it forward to the front of his mind, and soon he heard a gasp from Kakashi who had come to watch.

The boy slowly peeled his eyes open, and the person who looked at him was not his father or Kakashi, but himself. "Whoa what the hell?" Both blond children asked. "Is that a clone!?"

"It seems it is my son."

"That's pretty cool there Naruto." Kakashi commented with a smile.

"Right!? This is awesome! Twice the Naruto equals twice the trouble!" The blond shouted.

At this moment, his mother had just stepped outside and witnessed the discovery of her son's bloodline ability. She laughed softly at the boy's antics, and soon he and the others joined in.

* * *

**Naruto: age fourteen.**

Naruto was making his way back home from school. He smiled as he read the text on his phone. "_Happy birthday son. When you get home, your father, Kakashi, and myself have prepared a gift for you! I'm sure you'll like it. See you soon! Be safe!"_ His mother sure was a nice person. He had been excited to go home all day.

He threw up his hand with a quick wave to signal one of the taxis making its way down the road to stop. "1010 Konoha road please." The blond said as he entered the vehicle.

"That's pretty out there kid. Way up in the mountains. You sure you know where you're going?" The driver asked.

"Yes sir, don't worry I have the money as well. Thank you for your concern." The blond replied.

"Alright then, buckle up kid." The driver said. The man quickly put the car in gear, and the pair were on their way. During the ride, Naruto imagined what the gift his family had gotten him could possibly be. Soon, he put his pondering aside and resigned himself to embrace the surprise.

* * *

"Happy birthday Naruto!" Shouted Kushina and the others as the boy entered the room. Naruto looked around, seeing the hanging banners and the presence of his dad, Kakashi, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya.

Jiraiya's presence surprised the young man, as even though he was his godfather and his father's Sensei, he'd never really been around. The family ate dinner and cake before playing some games to pass the time. Soon enough however; it was time for presents to be opened.

Naruto was given a sleek but heavily protective Kevlar undervest that would be able to stop most small arms fire by Hiruzen. The old man knew the blond would one day take up the profession that everyone in the room shared, and intended to help the boy live through his missions.

His godfather gifted him a book on a special type of taijutsu, while Kakashi gave the blond an assortment of light weight flexible armor plating that could be sown into someone's clothing. He also gave the blond a warning, as he knew the dangers of their line of work. "Naruto, remember to always keep your face guarded. The last thing you want to do is lose your eye like me right?" The elder shinobi questioned with an eye smile.

"Right, will do Kaka." Naruto said with a grin. "Thank you!"

"Good kid. And don't call me that." The white haired man said while patting the smiling teen on the head.

"Alright Naruto, ready?" Asked Kushina and Minato.

"Of course! Please don't keep me waiting!" The young man shouted.

"Alright alright." Minato replied dismissively as his wife brought forward their gifts for their son.

Laid out before him was a long box, wrapped in orange paper with foxes on it. The blond teen had always loved foxes as a child, along with toads. His mother always got him fox stuff, so when a gift involved them, he knew it to be from her.

The other box was wrapped in blue paper and had toads all over it. Toads always came from either his father or Jiraiya, and he knew who this came from. Resigning himself to open his mother's present last, the blond carefully opened his father's. Inside surprisingly contained a fox mask. (Like the one he got from the store in the anime. It's pretty much an ANBU mask.)

He looked at his father in confusion due to the switch up that had thrown him off. "Haha, it was mine kiddo, when I ran missions before my identity got out, that mask kept my face a secret to the world for many years. Every fresh shinobi starts with a mask to help keep them alive until they reach an age and skill level where they can defeat anyone who tries to harm them. The longer your identity remains hidden, the better the chances of your survival. Especially at a younger age. It may only last you a few missions or a few years, but it could save your life son." Minato said.

With that explanation, Naruto inspected the item, and slowly took note of the cuts and scratches that ran across the mask's surface, and some chips here and there. It showed the years of wear that his father had no doubt put on it, and the boy knew the mask had seen its share of combat.

"Thank you father! I'm happy to have something you used in your time."

"My time?" The blond man asked with a laugh. "You talk like I'm super old!"

"Sorry dad…"

"It's okay son. Now how about you open your mother's gift?" Minato erged.

"Right!" At this, the blond set himself to opening his second gift. He pulled the long orange box in front of him, and carefully removed the wrapping. With the wrapping soon out of the way, he slowly opened the box, and was greeted with a view that excited him. The object before him was something he'd seen many times before, and he'd always admired it. Slowly, the blond boy lifted the sheathed sword from the box and held it up.

The sheath of the chokuto was a beautiful blend of black and orange, with nine spiraling tails running down its length. Where the hilt met the scabbard, the tails joined the body of a large fox that stood atop some mountains. The hilt ended with the fox's large head and its large almost rabbit-like ears at the end.

This was his mother's sword, a blade that had seen many battles and taught the boy many lessons. He knew it's name well from the many stories Kushina had told him. This sword was one of a set of nine, and was the only one of its family that still existed. The others had been destroyed in past wars, but this blade lived on. It was a testament to its strength, and anyone well versed in the legendary swords of the nine tailed beasts would recognize it.

Naruto stared at the blade in awe as he held it up, before he finally muttered its name. "Kurama."

"That's right." Kushina said grabbing Naruto's attention. "In due time, you'll be the head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans. It's only fitting you carry the blade that is known closely with the Uzumaki name."

Naruto stared back at not only his mother and father, but all of his family there. "I'll do you proud." He said with a smile as he threw out a thumbs up. "I swear I'll make you all proud. Believe it! I never go back on my word."

"I'm already proud of you son." Minato said placing his hand on his child's shoulder.

"We love you with all our heart Naruto." Kushina said with her warm beautiful smile as she pulled him into a hug.

"I love you to-..." Naruto was cut off when a massive explosion ripped through the house. He was thrown to the ground and heard a few screams as he attempted to raise his head up. The wave of heat that poured over the home threw him off, but he pressed on, desperate to check on his family. Debris piled on the blond but he could feel someone pulling it off him with haste.

"Naruto!" The shout barely broke through to his mind, his ears were ringing from the loudness of the explosion. "Naruto!" This time it broke through more, and he attempted to focus in on the voice. "Come on kiddo!" In the background, he could hear the sound of a helicopter circling his home. Finally, his brain registered just who the voice was, it was Kakashi. The masked man ripped the youngster from the rubble, and the blond took in his surroundings.

He caught a glimpse of his father somehow shoving the sword and mask he'd been given into a scroll's paper as if it was a storage container, before the man leapt into battle. He saw men in modern military combat armor battling against his father, mother, and godfather. Meanwhile, his surrogate grandfather held up a massive shield protecting the boy and Kakashi from a hail of bullets. Finally, the elder man shed his robes and revealed that underneath he wore an old set of shinobi battle armor.

Hiruzen launched forward, cutting down a squad of the assaulting soldiers with his massive bo staff. Naruto watched as the man crushed the skull of one trooper before spinning the large staff around and caving in another soldier's chest.

A gun cocked beside Kakashi and the blond, and before the blond could react, the man's body was cut open with a blade of lightning. "Chidori!" Yelled Kakashi as he too began to eliminate the enemy. The teen watched in awe as the battle took place around him. The fighting was loud, and the entire situation had his mind scrambled.

Naruto heard something cut through the air, and his eyes widened in fear as a massive club looking sword cut through the air toward him. It stopped suddenly as Hiruzen's staff cut it off and the elder man appeared before the boy. "It's alright Naruto, Hoshigaki Kisame's swordsmanship is no match for my staff." The elder said with a smile.

"Not alone it's not you damn relic!" A voice yelled from behind. Naruto watched as the three separate blades of a tri blade scythe cut into Hiruzen's chest and stuck out the back. The old man forced himself farther down the blades to grab hold of the man's arm, and when he had him held in place he yelled out to his comrade.

"Kakashi! Take Naruto!" The elder shouted.

"Y-yes sir, thank you."

"Of course." The old man said with a bloody smile. "Naruto… live well my boy."

"Grandpa!" The boy yelled out, realizing what he was witnessing. At that moment, Kakashi grabbed Naruto, and the rest of his family appeared at his side.

"Thank you Hiruzen…" Minato said solemnly.

"Goodbye Sensei." Jiraiya spoke with a sad smile.

At that moment, a loud voice rang out. "Explode!" Kisame had jumped away, and the man with the scythe held a smile. A white substance that coated the large weapon wrapped around the elder man, and the house shattered in a huge blast.

The blond culprate smiled down from the helicopter as he laughed loudly. He spun the flying machine around and lined its guns and rockets up with the retreating family before it opened fire. While most came close to decimating the fleeing group, a stray rocket nearly killed another attacker.

The strange mechanical like suit dodged at the last second and barely avoided being blasted apart. "Dammit Deidera! Watch your fire!" The man inside yelled.

"Sorry Sasori! I'm having too much fun with my art!" The mad pilot yelled back.

As the family waved through the trees atop the mountain on which their home sat, the ground behind periodically exploded from impacts of gunfire and rocket strikes. "Minato!" Called out Jiraiya. "I'll hold who I can here, and hopefully rid us of that damn chopper. Keep your family safe."

"But Sensei!" Minato attempted to protest.

"It's time kiddo, in a way, this whole thing is partially my fault. Save your family."

"Thank you Sensei… for everything you've done." The blond said while letting loose a tear.

"Later kid." Jiraiya replied. The large man's pupils changed form into that of a toad's and his muscles seemed to thicken as he held his fist out in a thumbs up. He began to sprint into the trees and called out to his opponents. "Now you'll see why they call me the Toad Sage! Jiraiya the Gallant!"

"Dad...Pervy Sage is gonna come back right?" The younger blond questioned as Minato took him from Kakashi.

"Of course he will son. He's your godfather after all." His mother answered from beside them with a sad smile. She knew she was lying, but she needed the boy to attempt to stay calm.

Finally the family slammed a heavy blast door behind them as they ducked into Minato's lab. A few rockets struck the door behind them, but the heavy steel and a strange glow rendered the rockets damage null.

"Father.. why did the door glow?" Naruto questioned out of curiosity and concern.

"Don't worry son, it protects us." The elder blond answered. Minato was now regretting never really informing his child on what he did for a living. He regretted never telling him the story of why on top of their family being the last of the Leaf Guild, that Minato himself was hated by certain people in powerful places. He'd always assumed that they would never have the nerve to go directly against the local government and the Uchiha police, but it seemed they no longer cared.

"What do you mean? How does it protect us? And just what the hell is happening right now dad!?"

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't explain it all to you right now, we need to focus on the matter at hand." The elder blond said, while moving into another room. He worked away as some time passed, but eventually the explosions at the door and the gunfire outside died down.

Through some hidden external cameras, Minato observed the situation outside. The helicopter lay crashed and burning, and he could faintly see Jiraiya's limp body hanging from one of it's skids. The Sage had managed to bring the bird down, but it seemed the pilot survived, as he was placing large amounts of explosives against the door.

"Dammit! They're not giving up!" Minato said, clenching his fist. The blond made his way to a locked chest and pulled it open. As he did, he turned to face his student. "Kakashi, send the activation signal to the safe house and prep the research data right now."

"Yes Sensei." The masked man responded, sprinting into a separate room.

Back with Minato, the man withdrew a suit of shinobi battle armor. (Tobirama's but without the fur.) The man put the armor on and overtop he pulled on a unique cloak. "Alright, I'll stop them myself." The man said.

"Minato! You can't! Even if it's _you_, you can't beat that many of them!" Kushina shouted with a fearful face. She knew if her husband went out there he likely wouldn't survive. "You can't leave us here."

The blond father approached his wife with a sad smile. "All of this is because of myself and Sensei. It's our responsibility to keep you all safe." He said cupping her cheek with his hand. "I love you Kushina. I won't leave you here alone if I can help it."

"Minato…" the woman replied, placing her hand over her husband's. "Please…" She started, however; the woman was cut off when an explosion rocked their mountain top hideout. The explosion didn't blow the door open, no. It blew the mountain around the door away, leaving nothing for the door to stand with.

The massive bulkhead now stood as a solitary wall in place of where the rock wall had been. Kushina was tossed against a desk, and a massive chunk of rock pinned her there, while Minato was tossed farthest away from the door and knocked out by a collapsing pillar. Naruto lay closest to the doorway, his body covered in rubble, but not dead. His leg hurt quite a bit however; and he was sure his ankle was sprained.

The blond caught a glimpse of a foot as a man stepped through the doorway. The massive scythe he carried drug across the ground behind him, making a menacing sound as he approached Naruto's mother.

"Heh, another one for my lord." At this, Kushina's chakra chains emerged from her back, and all nine of them impaled the man through the chest. Naruto smiled as he managed to view his mother stop one of their attackers with minimal effort. Well, that was until the man began to laugh. "Haha! You stupid whore! You think that could kill me!?"

"What the hell!?" Kushina muttered in pain.

"Hidan! Enough. I will kill her." Came a snake like voice from the opening. A strange looking man with long hair stepped into Naruto's view, and he caught a glimpse of the man's snake eyes as he looked back through the door. "Kabuto, begin your search."

"Yes lord Orochimaru." Said a voice outside of Naruto's sight.

The now identified Orochimaru stepped forward to Kushina. "You know my dear, I never had anything against you. However; your foolish husband had no right to deny me my calling. Now you will pay the price." The man drew a pistol and held it to the woman's head. He smirked as she attempted to pull one of her chains out of Hidan, only for the man to grab hold of it and stop her. Orochimaru's finger tightened around the trigger, but he was stopped when Kakashi dropped from a hidden hatch in the ceiling and kicked him away.

With a slice of his Chidori Hidan's head rolled across the floor, and Kakashi prepared to take on Orochimaru by himself. "Ahhhh! Goddamnit! Not again! I'm useless like this!" Yelled the decapitated head. The screams caused Kakashi to cast a sideways glance at the head, giving the snake man an opportunity to strike first.

With a dive, the man reached his pistol and blindly fired at Kakashi. The professional ninja was struck in the leg twice before he managed to roll out of the line of fire and behind some rubble. It was then Orochimaru noticed Minato begin to stir, and he knew he had to move fast. "Kakuzu! Get in here!" The man yelled.

Hearing the snake call out, Kakashi moved quickly to attack him. Merely feet away, his lightning attack sparked to life around his hand as he closed in. He stuck out at the enemy, but was intercepted when a four tendrils cut into each of his limbs, sending the ninja tumbling. "Kakashi of the Chidori… I've heard of you. Is this all you have?" The large man questioned.

"Kakuzu, don't screw around. Handle him quickly." Orochimaru said while approaching Kushina. Once again he drew his pistol, but before he could fire he was sent flying when a kunai landed beside him and a knee impacted his chest.

"Keep your hands off my wife." Minato said in anger. Here, he scooped up his wife before flashing to his son and student respectively. He collected his family, and before any of the attackers could stop him, Minato flashed away.

* * *

At the base of the mountain on top of which their new ruined home sat, the family found themselves at the edge of a perimeter set up by the metropolis' police force. The force was made up of many civilians, but was run by one group: the Uchiha clan.

"Fugaku!" Minato said in excitement. At the sight of his old friend he knew his family would be safe. Fugaku was his best friend from his days as an inventor, and was now the chief of the police force.

"It's good to see you Minato, you look pretty beat up." Fugaku said taking Minato away from Naruto who was struggling to help his father keep his footing.

"I am, and I was worried, but with you here now I know my family is safe."

At that moment, another officer took hold of Kushina and Kakashi as one approached Naruto.

"Minato… I'm sorry." Said Fugaku.

"It's alright Fugaku, it's not yo-.. no!" At that moment, Fugaku put his pistol to Minato's stomach and fired three times. Kushina and Kakashi at the same time fell dead with multiple gun shot wounds to each of their chests.

Seeing this, the boy screamed out. "Momma! Brother!"

An officer drew his gun before pointing it at Naruto. "Sorry brat-"The man was cut off when Minato, who was still clinging to life teleported to his child. In a flash, the pair disappeared, and Fugaku grimaced.

"Well shit."

* * *

"Naruto…"

"Dad! Hang on, you'll be okay! Trust me please!"

"Son." Minato said with a pained chuckle. "You're a wonderful child. You really are. I love you. But I'm dying here...I won't make it any… farther." He stopped talking as he grimaced in pain.

"Hey! Dad! Don't talk like that dammit! You can't die!" Naruto shouted, tears pouring from his eyes.

With a smile, Minato addressed his child. "Happy... birthday… kiddo…." He said, holding out a small scroll. As the boy took the scroll, the man spoke again. "Naruto.. I'm sorry my son. I have…. to go...now…" He trailed off as the life left his eyes, and Minato finally succumbed to his wounds.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Wake up! Please! No! You can't leave me! Mom, Kaka, and everyone else left! You can't! You have to stay!" Naruto screamed as he shook his dead father. "Dad…. please!"

* * *

**Naruto: Age Fifteen.**

"Alright. I found it." Naruto said under his breath, as he punched numbers into a keypad. Slowly, a panel lifted from the side of the large tomb. The tomb was that of his real grandfather, but his father had eventually installed a safe house in the tombstone and moved his grandfather's body to the family's private graveyard.

He walked down the steps a ways before being suddenly greeted by a voice. "Oh, hello Naruto. I'd not expected anyone to ever come again."

"What the hell? Who are you? Show yourself!" The blond said, finishing with anger and drawing his sword from the scroll. The sword appeared in his hand, and he pulled the blade from the sheath in a fraction of a second.

"Oh me? Haha, I'm Hideo. I was built by your father and his friend Orochi-" The newly named disembodied voice answered.

"Shut up! Don't say that bastards name in my presence!" Naruto shouted, his long contained anger boiling to the surface. He'd spent the last year staying on the move to make sure his survival was doubted by his enemies. He had been forced to keep all of his emotions in check for far too long.

"Uh.. alright, forgive me Master. Your father and… that man… created me to be an AI system for the city… but then they had their falling out.." The AI responded, trying to avoid it's new master's wrath.

"Oh.. what do you know about what went down between them?" Naruto questioned, forcing his anger back down.

"Not much, just a bit. I was shut down early into the start of their conflict." The voice elaborated.

"Alright, let's hear what you know." The blond said, setting his sword down on a table along with a backpack and the scroll he'd been given by his father.

"Minato, Fugaku Uchiha, and Sakumo Hatake all went to school together. Sakumo was four years their senior, and had a child at a pretty young age. They were close friends throughout all of their school years including college. After college they were all taken in by Jiraiya and Orochimaru, who taught them many things. Eventually they all partnered together and began making new technologies that helped Elemental City grow into the metropolis it is today. Not long into their development of my own programming, Orochimaru made a few breakthroughs that shifted Minato and the others attention onto a new project. For the time I was shelved, and projects Science Ninja and Resurrection began." Hideo explained to the young man.

"Science ninja?" Naruto questioned sceptically.

"Your father was well known amongst the group for being… bad, at naming things."

"What about Resurrection?" The man asked. That word had intrigued him.

"That was Orochimaru's main project. I was never allowed to access his information, but I know your father had it after the group separated." The AI informed him.

"Do you know anything else about it? That's kinda useless." Said Naruto flatly.

"I'm sorry, there is no further catalogue of data on his project." The machine explained.

"I see. So do you know what happened?" The blond inquired.

"Are you referring to the event at your home one and a half years ago?" Questioned the AI in a placating tone, attempting to a wood angering the young man.

"Yes. I don't have much information on it other than what Master Hatake managed to send to me when your father ordered this safehouse to be reactivated. I'm assuming from your singular presence and the severity of the situation at that time, you are the only... surviving member of your family Master Naruto?" Spoke the AI.

"That's correct." Naruto replied looking away.

"I'm sorry for what it's worth." Hideo said solemnly.

"Is fine. You're supposed to do what I say right?" Naruto questioned.

"With the untimely and unfortunate death of your family, administrative control of my functions and systems all falls to you sir." The complex intelligence answered.

"Help me avenge them then. Will you be my partner Hideo?" The sole survivor requested.

"Yes Master Naruto. Gladly." Hideo replied helpfully.

"Good. First I'm going to need a fake name. Second, can you link with my phone?" He asked, holding his smartphone up in the air.

"Of course sir." The AI stated simply.

"There's a list of names on here. I need to get to each of these people." The blond commanded his new assistant.

"There's a problem with that sir."

"What is it?"

"I was built _for _the city's programs, but I was never installed. Thus, you'll need to get into the Elemental City Administrative Building. Unfortunately, the part of the building that houses the mainframe for the city's network is kept inside the EPD (Elemental Police Department) high security wing."

"Damn. The Uchiha clan runs the EDP…"

* * *

_**Alright, so that's gonna wrap up the first chapter of Namikaze's Lament. I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know how you feel about it! Thank you! Darling in the Fox out!**_


End file.
